


Dancing Days

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Old Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilane finally admits long-buried feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Baird at Goldenlake in February 2010.

His name was but a memory of gentle lips and emerald eyes and Ilane had not thought of him on any sort of deep level in years. After all, those days were over and they had been over long ago, and she could hold Baird in her heart as a fond old friend.

It was not until Vorinna brought a rumor to Mindelan that Ilane wondered if her emotions were truly good and buried.

“It seems our Kel has been caught up in some scandal with Queenscove,” she had sighed, shaking her head forlornly.

“You mean young Nealan?” Ilane said, surprised. “He’s married to Yuki.”

“No, worse—his father.”

“ _Baird?_ ”

And then she had pictured those gentle lips murmured sweet words into Kel’s ears, and emerald eyes gazing into Kel’s eyes, and Ilane had known that she had not, indeed, forgotten Baird at all.


End file.
